Bowser
This articles' history needs to be completely rewritten due to plagiarism. If you would like to help, you can assist in rewriting the sections on each of the games, primarily Sticker Star and Color Splash. |location = Bowser's Castle/Glitz Pit/The Bitlands (3-1) Underwhere Road/Castle Bleck/Black Bowser's Castle |species = Koopa |hp = 40/99 |ap = 4,6,8,10,12 |df = 1,2 |wn = Starbeam Paper Mario |wp = |moves = Magic Wave (4/6 to Mario; 3 to partner), Jump Attack (6/8), Poison Claw (6/8; Poison), Fire Blast (8/10), Lightning Storm (12), Recover (+20/+30), Star Rod (invincible, doubles attack) |tattle = See below }}Bowser is the main antagonist in the Paper Mario series. He is portrayed as a proud, funny, somewhat dimwitted character who is usually is regarded as a minor threat by others, despite him being a major boss in many other Mario games. He is a secondary antagonist in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. In Super Paper Mario he becomes one of the playable Four Heroes and is noted for his large attack power and lack of speed. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Paper Mario: Color Splash, Bowser returns as the villain, being under the control of the Royal Sticker in Sticker Star and possessed by Black Paint in Color Splash. History Paper Mario In Paper Mario, he steals the Star Rod, Princess Peach's castle, and Princess Peach herself. He uses the Star Rod to raise her castle up into the stratosphere. The first time, he actually boosts his defence by 1, the second time by 3, and the third time he is totally invincible. After he is defeated at the hands of Mario and the Star Spirits, Kammy Koopa makes him even more powerful. This time, even the Star Beam won't work, so Peach and Twink take out Kammy, Peach makes a wish for the Star Beam to become more powerful, and it becomes the Peach Beam, which ultimately leads to Bowser's defeat. His breath attack does between 8 to 10 damage. A good partner to use is Watt because she can do five damage every turn without wasting flower points. This game revealed that Bowser had a diary. Bowser is the final boss of Paper Mario, he is the one who has kidnapped the Princess several times and also stole the wand star, who has the power to grant wishes, Mario defeated because he was very strong, but with the star power in the hands of Mario, may disappear its extreme power. Also abduction to the stars by putting them on each level, each more difficult, and that is where all the adventure begins. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Bowser is a minor boss in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and is also a playable character at the end of some chapters, like Peach, but only for short periods of time. He finds out about the Crystal Stars near the beginning of Chapter 2 and unsuccessfully tries to get them throughout the entire game. He finds you after a match in Glitz Pit, and challenges you (Note: This does not affect scores in Glitz Pit, but does give you experience if you beat him). He ends up not getting any of the Crystal Stars, and you beat him again later in the Palace of Shadow after Sir Grodus. Super Paper Mario “Count Bleck, Floro Sapiens, whatever... Stomping fools is my business! Show me a fool, I'll stomp it! I don't even need a reason!” —Bowser, Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, he is forcibly (but happily) married to Peach by Count Bleck, who creates the Chaos Heart from the marriage. You find him in Chapter 3-1 as a boss. After he is defeated he becomes one of the Four Heroes. His attack is double whatever the rest of the team is and he can breathe fire. His final battle is against O'Chunks. In Chapter 7 you lose Bowser (you also lose Peach and your Pixels) and you have to battle him again in Chapter 7-2 to get him back (this time he is stronger and has new attacks). Paper Mario: Sticker Star Bowser appears in Paper Mario: Sticker Star as the main antagonist. At the beginning of the game, Bowser invades Decalburg on the night of the Sticker Fest to claim the Sticker Comet for himself. Several Toads attempt to pull him away as he moves toward it, but they lose their grip, sending Bowser flying into the comet; his touching the star results in it splitting into several pieces that are spread across the Mushroom Kingdom. One of the Royal Stickers that is split off falls onto Bowser's head, amplifying his power. Mario appears on stage to defend Peach, but Bowser is able to defeat him and kidnap her. He is not seen again until World 6-3, Bowser's Sky Castle. Bowser appears as Mario and Kersti are about to save Princess Peach, then sends the wall back, revealing a long hallway for the final battle. At the start of the battle, three random minions appear to assist him, and when they are defeated, he can summon more unless the doors are barred (with the Tape or Stapler thing). Some turns after they are defeated, Bowser heads to another area, where he is defended by a Whomp (use slap hammer then scissor thing). After retreating again, Bowser has no minions defending him, but he uses the Podoboos leaping out of the lava to attack (but with a ice element thing and Fan you can attack Bowser with all those Lava Bubbles). Finally, at the last section, Bowser is assisted by a Chain Chomp, which Bowser also uses to attack but also assists him in battle (But can be finished fast with the Tail/Shiny Tail Sticker). Bowser's other attacks include jumping directly on Mario, breathing fire, or folding up into his shell and ramming Mario. Additionally, before each section of the battle, Bowser heals himself (a little). After being defeated, Bowser falls off a nearby ledge, but soon after emerges in the form of a giant cardboard version of himself. Bowser attacks Mario by slamming either one of his hands directly onto him, by slamming both onto him multiple times, or by swatting him. If Mario fails to block this attack he will lose 10 HP. This attack is also unique in the fact that it will sometimes give Mario the crumpled status effect, in the same fashion of the Pokeys topple attack. The crumpled status effect is very dangerous in this fight due to double defense taken away and Bowser's attacks that cause a major amount of HP lost. 4 turns are the max but it's impossible to stay alive if it is this number and if Mario does not have enough HP to survive the attacks from Bowser if the number is 3, it results in not only a Game Over but also starts the player back to the first phase of the fight meaning this phase has to be redone which is why the Kamek battle restarts too if the player did not save so it is recommended to heal up before attacking Bowser. In addition, the Royal Sticker Bowser possesses prevents him from being heavily damaged. His head also cannot be attacked with a normal jump. To counter the Royal Sticker's power, Kersti, Mario's partner throughout the game, sacrifices herself to be used as a sticker to give Mario enough power to stand up to him. When Bowser is damaged enough, both of his arms fall off( use infi-jumps to quickly finish him). At this point, he attacks by either breathing fire (causing some of Mario's stickers to be roasted if not blocked) or ground-pounding, which causes several boulders to fall onto Mario. After he is defeated, Bowser returns to his normal state and is left flat on the ground as Mario frees Peach and uses the combined power of the seven Royal Stickers to return everything to normal. Back at the Sticker Fest, Bowser attempts to steal the Sticker Comet again by sneaking over to it, but Kersti appears, having been revived with Mario's wish, and scolds him. Bowser also appears in the parade during the credits sequence. He is seen on an airship float with Bowser Jr. In an odd first for the Paper Mario series, Bowser does not have any lines of dialogue in this game, neither in the beginning cutscene nor during the final battle and ending, presumably because Miyamoto was not satisfied with the way he was portrayed in the previous installments.8 Paper Mario: Color Splash Bowser appears in Paper Mario: Color Splash as the main antagonist. He is covered by black paint, altering his physical appearance to a degree that he has red eyes with yellow sclera. It is also implied that the paint also possessed him. .]] Prior to Mario's arrival on Prism Island, Bowser accidentally created the black paint while attempting to coat his shell in a rainbow color scheme. He was promptly possessed by the paint, and proceeded to lay waste to Port Prisma. After this, he hurled the Big Paint Stars to various locations, draining the island of its color. After Mario and Huey return the red Big Paint Star to Port Prisma, it prompts a flashback showing Bowser throwing the Big Paint Stars away. After, Bowser shows up to announce his intentions to "share the gift of black paint with the world". When he leaves, he takes Princess Peach with him. As the Big Paint Stars are collected, flashbacks continue to show what happened at Port Prisma. Once the last one is collected, the following flashback shows Bowser's attempt to paint his shell. He spins around in the Prisma Fountain and mixes the paints together into black paint. As it possesses him, he screams in surprise. Bowser appears once more during the final sequence at Black Bowser's Castle as the final boss of the game. Once Mario and Huey arrivess, he taunts the duo with the now-colorless Peach before initiating a battle. After a tough battle, Mario drains some black paint from Bowser, allowing him to come to his senses. This is short-lived, though, as the black paint possesses him once more. He grows to a larger size, and the true battle begins. Bowser quickly proves to be too much for Mario, but Huey allows himself to be used as a card. Mario successfully returns him to a 3D form. Together, they drain the black paint from Bowser and lock it away. After the battle, Bowser admits to having no idea what's going on before floating away, like the Koopalings before him. During the ending, Bowser and the Koopalings try to escape on their airship. A celebration firework hits the airship, causing it to crash. Peach then notes that she hopes Bowser learned his lesson this time. Bowser returns to a speaking role in this game, having a similar personality to his appearances in the first three Paper Mario games. In the scenes where Bowser is in control, he does not hold animosity towards Mario, flat-out asking if Mario is there because of a scheduled kart race. In battle, Bowser uses a wide variety of heavy-hitting attacks. His fire breath hits several times for small amounts of damage, as the sole exception. He will also summon Black Lava Bubbles to aid him. If they are not defeated, Bowser will absorb them to heal himself. When the second phase starts, Bowser can take damage, but will heal all of it with his following attack. Once Huey is made 3D again, Bowser's attacks can be blocked without him healing. He starts off with a hammer attack and a ball of black paint. As the fight goes on, he starts using stronger attacks that are harder to block. Once he takes enough damage, he uses a last-ditch attack in the form of his "last breath", a huge black pain ball. If the attack is not blocked, Bowser will recover half of his health. If the attack is blocked, Bowser will be left completely defecseless. Any attack from here will finish the battle(Note :if your out of cardsHhuey gives you a hammer sticker). Tattle Information ''Paper Mario'' "It's the Evil King Bowser!" First fight: "Finally, after all this time! He has a huge arsenal of attacks, from blowing clouds of fire to jumping on us. Fire Attack: 8, Stamp Attack/Nail Attack: 6 I'm sure he has other attacks that I don't know. Boy, does he look nasty! He's strong enough as it is, but I'm sure he can use that Star Rod to increase his power until he's nearly invincible. Princess Peach needs us! Let's take him, Mario!" Second fight: "Uh... I think he got bigger. That's not a good sign... He has a huge arsenal of attacks, from blowing clouds of fire to jumping on us. Fire Attack: 10, Stamp Attack/Nail Attack: 8 I'm sure he has other attacks that I don't know. Kammy Koopa's mysterious device has somehow beefed up his power even more. That's hardly fair! You should use that Star Beam whenever he uses the Star Rod to increase his power. Oh, you already knew that?" Final fight: "No more messing around! He has a huge arsenal of attacks, from blowing clouds of fire to jumping on us. Fire Attack: 10, Stamp Attack/Nail Attack: 8 I'm sure he has other attacks that I don't know. When he increases his power with the Star Rod, our attacks will be totally useless. When that happens, you must use our ultimate weapon, the Peach Beam! It has the power of everyone's wishes! This is our time, Mario! Let's take this chump! We're coming, Princess!" ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'' Glitzville: "Mario's fated enemy. Bowser the Koopa King is a foe to be feared. His typical turf is NOT Glitzville." Palace of Shadow: "Mario's sworn enemy. He's a big galoot who's come to swipe Princess Peach and the Crystal Stars." ''Super Paper Mario'' The Bitlands: "Mario's mean-spirited rival needs no introduction. He's not too happy about having to help out Mario." Underwhere Road: "Mario's mean-spirited rival needs no introduction. He's not too happy about having to help out Mario." Gallery Bowser_Star_Rod_Artwork_-_Paper_Mario.png|Bowser from Paper Mario BowserPM64.png|Artwork of Bowser in the Koopa Clown Car from Paper Mario PMBowser.png|Bowser's sprite from Paper Mario BowserPM2.png|Artwork of Bowser from Paper Mario: Thousand-Year Door BowserPMTTYD.png|Bowser's model from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door PMTTYD_Twilight_Town_battle.png|Bowser during a battle in Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) SPMBowser.png|Artwork of Bowser from Super Paper Mario 1200px-SPM_Duel_of_100_15th_Battle.png|Bowser in the Sammer Kingdom (Super Paper Mario) Bowserfire.png|Artwork of Bowser breathing fire (Super Paper Mario) BowserSprite.png|Bowser's sprite from Super Paper Mario 1199px-BowserSticker.png|Artwork of Bowser from Paper Mario: Sticker Star PMSSBowserSprite.png|Bowser posing (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) PMSS_Bowser_introductory_pose_2.png|Bowser Posing (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) PMSS_Bowser_introductory_pose_1.png|Bowser making a fist (Paper Mario: Sticker Star) Paper_Bowser_MLJP.png|Paper Bowser from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam MariovsBowserPMSS.png|Bowser in the intro for Paper Mario: Sticker Star PMCS_Bowser_rainbow_shell.png|Bowser with his shell covered in magic paint (Paper Mario: Color Splash) PMCS_Bowser_jumping.png|Bowser jumping (Paper Mario: Color Splash) PMCS_Bowser.png|Bowser from Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Anti-Hero Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand- Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Villains Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Bosses Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Characters Category:Palace of Shadows Category:Glitzville Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town Category:Glitz Pit Fighters Category:Partners Category:Koopa Troop Category:Star Haven, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Bosses Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Bosses Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Bosses Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies Category:Enemies Who Can Deal Ailments Category:Enemies